


be with me

by watersandwisdom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftermath of Everything, Angst, Reylo - Freeform, TRoS Spoilers, Tatooine, mentions of that scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersandwisdom/pseuds/watersandwisdom
Summary: “Be with me.” Her bitten down nail beds pressed into the material of the sweater that adorned her much smaller frame, it was practically a dress on her. She didn’t care if it was covered in blood, sweat, and tears; it hadn’t even masked the subtle scent that she learned to be Ben Solo’s.orthe harsh reality of rey's nights on the desert planet of Tatooine involving a certain someone's article of clothing.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	be with me

**Author's Note:**

> i have watched The Rise of Skywalker and let me just say i have a love hate relationship with it. but hey, let's focus on the fact that reylo is canon, baby!! aaand then,, ahaha,, yeah. thanks JJ. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy this angst and sorrow filled drabble i wrote in my missing ben solo hours.

_ “I’ll come back for you, sweetheart.”  _

As she woke in a cold sweat, the words played like a broken record among her delirious and half-awake thoughts. Hazel eyes blinked away the grogginess and blur of her vision while she gave herself a few moments to recollect her thoughts. The darkness of her room became clearer and her sight adjusted, picking out the little sphere shaped droid as he rested in the corner of the room.

It had taken Rey a few moments to realize where she was. Her arrival to the desert planet of Tatooine had been only a couple days ago but even then, the heaviness lingered in her heart whenever her memories came to. Waking up each morning had been full of bliss until her eyes opened to meet the desolate tan walls, willing deeply that she would be waking in somebody’s embrace.

Ben’s embrace.

Rey’s chest rose with quick, shallow breaths and she squeezed her eyes shut. The voice in her dreams undoubtedly was Ben’s– the moment they shared before his demise was one that she wished could have lasted forever as they conversed with each other through their bond. The endearing statement that had been haunting her slumber was one of his very last words to her before she watched his body grow slack in her arms.

The remembrance brought tears streaming down her cheeks and her hands came to wipe at them, the tattered fabric on her wrists soon becoming soaked but she didn’t care. If anything, the roughness of the black material made the tears stream faster and the sobs more empty. Suddenly, the haunting noises of her choked sobs wracking her body awoke BB-8, he rolled to her bedside and watched in melancholy. His beeps were downcast and obviously in an effort to console his friend.

Rey’s breath was beginning to calm, her heaves more controlled and the tremor of her limbs slowed. She inhaled deeply and whispered to the night, almost as if she were chanting and truthfully– maybe she was, if it could bring him back just even for a  _ moment _ .

“Be with me.” Her bitten down nail beds pressed into the material of the sweater that adorned her much smaller frame, it was practically a dress on her. She didn’t care if it was covered in blood, sweat, and tears; it hadn’t even masked the subtle scent that she learned to be Ben Solo’s. After the horrific events happened, Rey had picked herself up and taken what was left of the man she learned to love, keeping it tucked away even as she celebrated with her friends in the Resistance and pulling it out on her first night upon Tatooine. Every night, she slipped on the article of clothing and laid in bed, grasping at any strings of comfort or peace until she would awake and break down, very much like this same night.

More hot tears made their way down her cheeks. “Be with me.”

Rey wasn’t exactly sure what she was trying to accomplish, was she trying to bring him back? Was she trying to connect to him once again? Was she trying to call out for his strength and life just as she had with the forces of the past Jedi? Whatever she could achieve would work for her, but even then she knew it wouldn’t be enough.

“ _ Please.”  _

  
  



End file.
